A Family
by ClaraAndElevenForever
Summary: Whoufflé. Clara decides she want to have a family, so she tells the Doctor. How will the Doctor take the news? Does he want a family too? This is rated T because of my paranoia. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters.;)
1. Chapter 1

Clara looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms. The baby was Rose's child, not Clara's.

Clara really wanted a child, but she didn't know how to tell the Doctor, so she asked Rose what to do, but all Rose said was that she should just tell him when she was ready.

That didn't really help her.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell him? Maybe she could just ask if he wanted a child?_

-DW-

When Rose had to leave because it was almost ten o'clock, Clara went into the bedroom her and the Doctor shared (which was pretty small) and found the Doctor reading a book while lying on his stomach on the bed.

'Doctor, can I tell you something?' She asked.

The Doctor slowly closed his book and looked up at her. 'Sure, what do you want to tell me?'

Clara took a deep breath.

_Should she tell him?_

_Yes, she should._

'Doctor, I want to have a child of my own.'

She watched his reaction.

'With me?' He asked.

_Of course with him! Who else?_

'Of course.' Clara said, sweetly.

The Doctor smiled.

_At least he is happy about the idea of having a family._

The Doctor got off of his stomach and onto his back and scooted over for Clara, so she could get onto the bed.

When she got onto the bed, she kissed the Doctor's cheek and said, 'Good-night, Chin Boy.'

'Good-night, Impossible Girl.'

After he said that, Clara turned off the lamp by the bed.

-DW-

The next morning, Clara woke up earlier than usual.

The Doctor did the same thing.

When Clara woke up she had her arms around the Doctor.

When the Doctor woke up he said, 'Good morning, Impossible Girl.'

'Good morning, Chin Boy.' Clara said back.

Clara kissed the Doctor briefly before getting out of bed. 'You are beautiful this morning.' She heard the Doctor say.

'No, I am not.' She responded.

'But you are.' The Doctor said.

Clara blushed and couldn't help but smile.

She went downstairs to make breakfast.

-DW-

She had made soufflés.

After the Doctor and Clara finished breakfast, they decided to go for a walk through the neighbourhood.

As they passed a group of children playing on their walk, Clara looked at the Doctor.

'What is it?' He asked softly.

'It's just, I really want to have a family.' Clara said.

'I know, and we will someday.' The Doctor told her.

_What did he mean someday?_

'Why don't we start today?' Clara asked.

The Doctor smiled. 'We could!'

Clara kissed the Doctor.

Then the Doctor broke away from the kiss and led the way back to the house.

-DW-

Right when they got home they both went into the bedroom.

-DW-

A few weeks later Clara took a pregnancy test.

While she was waiting for the result Clara read books with the Doctor.

When it was time to look at the result, Clara looked.

It was negative.

_Why did it have to be negative?_

She told the Doctor and he said, 'We could always try again.'

Clara agreed.

So they kept trying.

-DW-

After a few months of negative pregnancy tests, Clara was becoming frustrated, but they still, they kept trying.

-DW-

Finally, after eight months of trying Clara took yet another pregnancy test.

And it came out positive.

_Finally!_

Clara told the Doctor.

He pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**Here is yet another fanfic. Don't worry, this is going to be many chapters. :)**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

'That's great news Clara!' The Doctor exclaimed.

Clara pulled away from the hug, she had a smile on her face.

-DW-

Clara knew she would have to tell her dad, that she was expecting his grandchild.

The thought of telling him, made her feel quite unwell, she became really pale. The Doctor noticed how pale she looked, and he went over to her side.

'Clara are you feeling alright?' She looked him into his eyes.

'Yeah... It's just, I am going to have to tell my...dad.' The Doctor sensed a sliver of fear in her tone of voice.

The Doctor took her hands into his.

'It's going to be alright, there is no need to worry.'

Clara decided to believe him, even though she knew the first rule, the Doctor lies.

_Would he be lying if he said he loved her?_

-DW-

Since they lived close to Clara's dad, they decided to walk, instead of taking the TARDIS.

When they arrived at Dave's house, Clara was really nervous. What if her dad doesn't want a grandchild? What would she do then? She loves, and needs her dad.

The Doctor knocked on the door. Dave answered the door almost as the Doctor began to knock, as if he knew they were going to visit at that exact time.

'Hello, Clara, it's nice to see you again.' Dave greeted as he moved over so Clara and the Doctor could come into the house.

The Doctor was the first one inside. Clara soon followed him.

Dave stepped inside once the Doctor and Clara were both in, and he shut the door.

'Clara, is there something you need to tell me?' He asked, as they all sat on the couch.

Clara nodded slowly.

The Doctor looked at Clara and took hold of her hand.

'Yes, and it is pretty big news. We thought it would never happen...' She trailed off, and looked her dad in the eyes an said. 'I am pregnant.' Her voice dropped as she watched Dave's expression, she expected for him to be upset, but instead a cheesy grin appeared on her face, he was shocked, but happy.

His little girl was pregnant.

'That's wonderful, sweetheart.' Dave said.

'So, you aren't mad?'

'Of course not. Why would I be? You are old enough to make your own decisions.' Dave said, a smile still on his face.

Clara pulled her dad into a hug. 'I love you, Dad.' She said. 'Never forget that.' They stopped hugging, and Clara got up from the couch and smiled down at her dad. 'Good-bye.'

The Doctor took Clara's hand and led her outside and then back home.

-DW-

'You were right, there was no need to worry.' Clara told the Doctor, softly.

The Doctor offered her a small smile.

Clara smiled back.

-DW-

By the time Clara was two months along, she was regretting getting pregnant in the first place.

She was tired of the constant nausea.

_it was ridiculous!_

At least she had the Doctor to comfort her, when she felt very unwell or had mood swings.

The Doctor knew it was going to be this way for awhile. At least in the end there will be happiness and a new baby. His child.

-DW-

The Doctor woke up one morning to the sound of Clara vomiting violently.

He immediately ran to her, and stayed by her side until she was done.

'Doctor, I hate this!' Clara exclaimed, her eyes filled with tears.

The Doctor rubbed her back. 'It's going to be ok.' He told her. 'I promise. The morning sickness, won't last forever.'

Clara carefully got up. 'I hope that' the case.'

She left the bathroom and went into the bedroom.

The Doctor followed her.

When Clara got into the room, she got on the bed. The Doctor knew she was alright, but he was still worried.

The Doctor stood by the door.

'You can come in.' Clara said, quietly.

The Doctor nodded and made his way over to the bed and carefully settled himself next to Clara.

Clara wrapped her arms around him, and smiled. 'I love you, Chin Boy.' She said.

'I love you too, my impossible Girl.'

Clara leaned her head on his chest and listened to his double heartbeat.

She soon found herself dozing off so did the Doctor.

Before they knew it, they were asleep.

-DW-

When Clara woke up, she didn't see the Doctor next to her.

_Where did he go?_

She guessed he was downstairs, so she went downstairs, and that is where she found him.

He was sitting on the couch drinking tea, and reading a book.

'Hello Clara, glad to see you are awake!' He said before sipping his tea. 'I made tea.'

Clara smiled and sat next to him.

She took a sip of her tea. 'So how are you?'

'I am great.' The Doctor said.

'That's good.' Clara grinned. 'I can hardly believe I am going to be a mum.'

'You are going to be a great mum.' The Doctor told her. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Clara looked at him.

'What?'

'I love you.' She whispered.

'Oh Clara, I love you too, and the child you are carrying.' He kissed her briefly.

-DW-

By the time they both finished their tea, they had kissed at least ten times.

Or maybe more.

They truly loved each other.

-DW-

The Doctor wanted the best for their unborn child, and he knew it would be dangerous if it was a Time Lord. He really wanted it to be a human, like Clara.

Clara also wanted the child to be a human.

They both didn't want anything to happen to the baby and if it was a Time Lord it would be in great danger.

Clara hoped the baby would be a girl, but the Doctor wanted a boy.

-DW-

While the Doctor reading the newspaper, Clara decided it would be a good time to choose baby names.

The Doctor put down his newspaper and smiled at her.

She smiled back, and she sat next to him.

'We could name it Jack, if it was a boy.' The Doctor said.

Clara rolled her eyes. 'After _Captain_ Jack? How about, no.'

'Fine! Rory?'

'Hmmm.' Clara thought about it. 'I like that name, ok.'

The Doctor's smile widened.

'If it's a girl we should name her Oswin, after my echo.'

The Doctor wasn't sure about calling the baby that, but he decided it would be ok.

He sighed, 'Fine.'

'Or maybe we could name her Amelia.'

The Doctor remembered Amy Pond suddenly, and he just nodded, he didn't blink for a moment.

'What's wrong?' Clara asked.

The Doctor finally blinked. 'N-nothing.' His voice a bit shaky.

_He was lying, it was obviously something._

Clara raised an eyebrow.

'Ok, I admit it, I just remembered my best friend!' The Doctor snapped.

'Ok, you could have told me instead of saying it was nothing!' Clara yelled.

'Maybe it is none of your damn business!'

'Oh, yes it is. I could help you if you told me your problems!'

'No, you can not help me!' The Doctor told her loudly.

'Do you not trust me with your problems? I guess not!' Clara got up and charged upstairs.

-DW-

She went into the bedroom and didn't want to see the Doctor at all.

She buried her face in the pillows.

When the Doctor tried to talk to her she yelled at him.

'Clara? Are you alright?'

'No! I am not alright! Leave me alone!' Clara sobbed.

'But Clara-'

Clara cut him off. 'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

'Clara, I am sorry.' The Doctor said, softly.

'No, you are not! You are lying, you always lie!'

The Doctor felt horrible, and selfish.

-DW-

Clara suddenly got up and grabbed her bag.

'What are you doing?' The Doctor asked.

'Leaving.' Clara said as she ran downstairs.

The Doctor ran after her. 'Where to?'

'My dad's house.' Clara opened the front door and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

The Doctor felt hurt and alone. 'Clara, come back.' He whispered. He knew she couldn't hear him.

-DW-

Clara mad it to her dad's house and her dad let her in, and she hugged him tight.

She was crying.

'Oh sweetheart, what is wrong?' Dave asked.

'The Doctor and I had a fight and, and I left.' She tried to act tough.

Dave wiped away Clara tears, and took her into the kitchen.

She sat down at the kitchen table, one hand on her stomach. 'Dad what was I thinking? I need the Doctor, actually the baby needs the Doctor.' Clara said.

'It's going to be ok, the baby will be fine.' Dave told her. 'The baby has you, and right now, that is enough.'

'I sure hope so.' Clara said.

-DW-

The Doctor was bored, because he had nothing to do.

He really wanted Clara back.

-DW-

Clara found it hard to sleep that night. All her dreams were nightmares.

The nightmares were all about the Doctor. He died in all of them.

-DW-

The Doctor had the same problem, except his nightmares involved the unborn baby as well.

_Clara was all alone, and she was in labour. She kept yelling for the Doctor, but he can't hear her._

_Her surrounding were just a bunch of trees, and the air was cold._

_Clara tried to stay calm, but it was hard, because of her fears for the baby._

_After what seemed like hours, the baby was finally born, but it wasn't breathing._

_Clara yelled for the Doctor and he finally found her._

_She was sobbing loudly over her dead child._

The Doctor suddenly woke up, his pillow soaked with tears.

'It will be my fault if the baby dies.' He told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

'I must go and bring Clara back home.' He declared.

He quickly got out of bed, and got dressed.

Once he was dressed he ran outside, without his coat. It was really cold and it was early dawn but the Doctor didn't mind, he was more focused on getting Clara, and bringing her home.

His nightmare was his motivation.

He didn't want to lose the baby or Clara.

-DW-

The Doctor ran as fast as his legs would take him.

Then he arrived at the front door of Dave's house, and he knocked.

Dave answered the door, and he had an angry expression.

'Let me guess, you know why Clara came to you earlier.'

Dave nodded.

'I know what you are thinking, and yes, it was my fault she was upset yesterday.' The Doctor said. 'May I come in?'

Dave nodded again, and moved over slightly, so the Doctor could come in.

'Clara is upstairs, in her room.' Dave told him.

The Doctor offered Dave a smile and headed upstairs.

-DW-

He found Clara's door was closed.

He knocked on it, and Clara said, 'Come in.'

She was expecting the person knocking to be her dad, but it was the Doctor instead.

The Doctor opened the door, but didn't step in, he just looked into the room. Clara was lying on her bed and staring at him. 'It's you! You came back.' Clara gasped.

'That's right, Clara.' The Doctor smiled down at her.

Clara got up from her bed and went over to the Doctor, tears staining her cheeks, and she hugged him. She hugged him tight.

'So you don't hate me?' The Doctor asked, trying to break away from Clara's tight embrace.

This question caused Clara to let go of him.

_Did she hate him?_

She opened her month to answer but nothing came out.

_Ok, maybe she did, but she needs him. She needs him more than anything._

Clara ended up kissing the Doctor, before answering his question.

'I do sort of hate you still, but I also love you, and the love I have for you is stronger than the hate I feel.'

The Doctor looked down, 'Would you be willing to come back home with me?' He asked.

'I don't know, I did have a nightmare last night where you died, and I missed you, but...' Clara looked at him. 'Who am I kidding, of course I will go back home with you, but if you keeping saying 'nothing' when I ask you what's wrong, I will kill you.'

'Yes ma'am.' The Doctor nodded.

Clara grabbed her bag.

The Doctor put his hand out for Clara.

She took his hand. 'Dad, I am leaving.' Clara yelled down to her father.

The Doctor and Clara headed downstairs. 'Good-bye, Dad.' She said.

'Good-bye, Clara.' Dave said he knew she was leaving with the Doctor. 'Stay safe.'

Clara waved and, she and the Doctor left.

-DW-

Clara looked into the mirror.

At ten weeks pregnant Clara could see a curse on her abdomen.

Clara couldn't help but smile.

She put a hand on her abdomen and whispered, 'I will keep you safe, I promise.'

-DW-

The Doctor looked into the bathroom to see what she was doing.

'Who are you talking to?' The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

Clara came closer to him, and took hold of his hand.

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed.

Clara gently placed the Doctor's hand on the curve of her abdomen.

The Doctor smiled. 'You were talking to the baby, I should have known!'

-DW-

Clara could also feel the baby, moving. The first time she felt it move she freaked out.

Once she realized what it was, she was happy, because the movement was a sign that it is alive.

'Doctor, the baby is moving.' Clara shared.

'Really?'

'Yes.' Clara smiled. 'And no, you want be able to feel it yet.'

The Doctor began to pout like a three year old.

Clara actually felt bad for the Doctor. 'It's alright, before you know it, you will be able to feel the baby, but you are going to have to wait.'

'I don't want to wait!' The Doctor whined.

'But you have to!' Clara exclaimed.

The Doctor continued to whine, and Clara was getting to tired of it.

'Doctor, JUST PLEASE STOP!'

Even though she said this the Doctor continued to whine.

Clara ended up slapping him.

'Oi! No slaps!' The Doctor exclaimed.

'Well, I wouldn't have slapped you, if you would've stopped your whining when I told you to!' Clara snapped.

She was angry and annoyed by the Doctor so she headed upstairs. 'Don't you dare follow me!' Clara told him sternly.

-DW-

When she got into the bedroom, she began to cry silently into her pillow.

_The Doctor might hate her now._

Within in minutes the pillow was soaked with tears, but Clara continued to cry.

She cried until she thought she didn't have anymore more tears to cry.

By that time it had been two hours.

She had cried for two whole hours.

_Why is does she have to act this way?_

_Because of her unborn child, and her hormone levels._

_Or maybe because she feels so selfish for acting like this to the Doctor._

Clara was worried the Doctor might hate her, more than he loves her, and to her it is all her fault.

She feels as if she does deserve the Doctor. She feels broken without him though.

_She needs the Doctor._

-DW-

After about an hour of thinking about the Doctor, Clara made her way downstairs, so she could say that she is sorry.

-DW-

When the Doctor saw her coming, he just stared at her.

Once Clara was downstairs she went right over to the Doctor.

'Doctor, I am so sorry, for how I acted earlier.' Clara looked down.

'Oh, Clara, I forgive you, since you are pregnant, and you get moody because of it.'

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. When he pulled his lips away from her forehead, Clara kissed him on the lips.

The Doctor's eyes were wide.

He pulled away from the kiss in shock.

'First it was slaps, and now it is kisses, that is perfectly fine with me.'

Clara smiled. 'That's good, because I will always want to kiss you.' She said. 'No matter what happens.'

The Doctor blushed slightly.

'My Chin Boy.' Clara whispered. 'You are wonderful.'

'I love you, Clara.' The Doctor said, like he did on a lot of occasions.

'I love you too, Chin Boy.' Clara smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

When Clara was 16 weeks pregnant Clara felt her baby kick.

Clara told the Doctor.

Sadly the Doctor could only feel the baby move, but not kick.

He was happy with what he could feel though.

-DW-

Since the day she felt it kick, it has been causing her to feel very uncomfortable.

On certain occasions, the baby would get in odd positions, and it would cause Clara great pain, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The Doctor would try to persuade the baby to change positions, but it would just not listen.

He would say, 'Just like your mum.' every time he tried to make it listen, but it wouldn't.

'Oi!' Clara snapped. 'I listen more than I don't!'

The Doctor rolled his eyes and laughed.

_What was so funny?_

'What is so funny?' Clara asked.

'N-' He began to say, but Clara stopped him.

'What did I say?' She asked him to see if her remembered.

'Oh.' The Doctor said. 'I forgot, please forgive me?'

'Fine, I forgive you, but please remember next time.' Clara told him.

'Ok.'

-DW-

_Since the Doctor is a Time Lord, he was able to feel the baby kick from the outside of Clara's stomach, before a human would be able too._

Clara found the Doctor putting his hand on her slightly swollen stomach, when she was trying to read her book.

'What are you doing?' Clara asked, not looking up from her book.

'I-' He tried to say something, when he felt the baby gently kick where his hand was placed.

A cheesy grin formed across his face.

'What is it?'

'I just felt the baby kick!' He exclaimed.

'Wait!' Clara finally looked up from her book. 'You what? You couldn't have!'

'Ah, but I did.' The Doctor said, softly.

'I am going to trust you this time, but it still should not be possible.'

Clara looked down at her book, once again, and no-one would be able to make her look up until she was finished. She was way to concentrated.

The Doctor could tell by the way she looked as she read the book.

-DW-

Once she was finished with the book it was only half past five, but she felt exhausted.

She didn't gotten that much sleep, since the baby was very active during the night.

The Doctor was next to her at the moment, so she leaned on him, and closed her eyes.

_Maybe the baby won't disturb her if she stays close to the sitting position._

-DW-

By the time Clara fell asleep, the Doctor was getting tired of being Clara's 'pillow thing' (As he called it)

So he carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

He was careful not to be to rough, when setting her on the bed.

He watched her as she slept, so he could make sure she was comfortable.

-DW-

When she moaned because the baby was kicking/moving to much, or in a weird position.

The Doctor carefully sat down on the bed next to Clara, and rubbed her stomach.

_The baby seemed to enjoy it because it calmed down._

Clara didn't open her eyes, because she was still mostly asleep.

-DW-

The Doctor suddenly really want to know the gender of the child, but he knew he had to wait.

-DW-

Then Clara woke up, and it was now nine o'clock in the morning.

The Doctor was really excited when she woke up.

'Clara, may I ask you something?'

Clara stretch a bit then said, 'Sure.'

He smiled. 'Would you mind if I did a scan on the baby with the sonic screwdriver?'

'Only if you promise not to harm the baby or me.' Clara said sternly.

'As you say.' The Doctor said, taking his sonic screwdriver out of his 'bigger on the inside' pocket.

He turned it on and scanned along Clara's stomach.

He looked at the result for the gender, it was,

_Girl._

'Clara, the baby is a girl!' He said.

He was a little to excited.

He was literally jumping up and down like an excited child at Christmas.

Clara nodded, she wasn't sure why the Doctor was so excited, he was the one who wanted a boy.

'Ok, you can calm down now Chin Boy.' Clara laughed.

He stopped what he was doing, and he stood still.

'Sorry, I am just a little...excited.' He said releasing a slight sigh.

'It's fine.' Clara told him.

The Doctor sat next to Clara and looked at the sonic screwdriver again, and what he saw made him freeze.

'Um, Clara...' The Doctor said, his eyes fixed on the sonic.

Clara saw he was shocked about something.

She feared the worst. 'What is it? Is it bad?'

_Was the baby ok?_

The Doctor could barely get the words to leave his mouth. 'The-the b-baby...' He only got that far before the fear overtook him. He had to try so hard not to begin sobbing.

Their little girl was in danger and she wasn't even born yet.

Clara noticed his sadness, and she thought that they would never get to meet their daughter.

'Stop being so stubborn, just tell me what is wrong with the baby!' She yelled holding back a sob of her own.

The Doctor refused to tell her by just shaking he head slightly, side to side, and by that time the Doctor could no longer hold back a sob, and he began to sob loudly.

Clara knew it was bad, and she began to sob, her sobs were silent.


	5. Chapter 5

_The baby, their daughter was dying, and they had nothing they could do to stop it._

-DW-

The Doctor looked at Clara as she cried, and he rubbed her back.

He knew that she knew what was wrong.

She always knew.

'Oh Doctor.' Clara said.

she didn't look at him.

_Their daughter didn't deserve to die._

-DW-

For the Doctor it was sort of a nightmare come true.

_Perhaps if they were lucky their daughter would make it._

_As long as the Doctor is there when his daughter needs him the most._

_And she will need him when she is born._

_Clara will also need him._

-DW-

Clara and the Doctor had that hope until one day, when Clara went for a walk and never returned.

The Doctor knew that she wasn't going to be coming back on her own.

He would have to go and find her, and that was not going to be easy.

So, he soon left the house and tried to trace Clara's steps.

-DW-

_Clara was walking along the neighbourhood streets when she noticed a strange creature._

_It looked like a young child when she first looked at it, but when she looked away from it, and looked back at it, it had changed it's form._

_Clara attempted to run, but she was seven months pregnant, her running speed was slower than the creature, and it caught up with her._

_The next thing she knew the creature caught her and inserted a strange device into her side, and the device released some sort of fluid into her, that knocked her out._

_The creature carried Clara off, but before he took her away, she began to bleed where he had inserted the device._

-DW-

When he reached where she had been captured, he saw a spec of blood, he knew it was Clara's blood.

'Clara. I promise I will find you.' He said, softly.

He had no idea just how long his journey to find her would be.

-DW-

After what seemed like days, he remembered the TARDIS.

He smiled, but his smile was sad.

-DW-

He ran back home, and up into the attic, and he found his TARDIS.

She was a bit beat up, but other than that, she looked fine.

He inserted his key, and went inside.

'Old Girl, I need you to help me find Clara, she needs me.'

The TARDIS groaned and the Doctor turned his attention to the scanner.

He saw a little flashy dot, and he had a feeling it was Clara.

He entered the coordinates, and the TARDIS was on it's way.

-DW-

_When Clara woke up she was all alone and she was scared. (Like in the Doctor nightmare)_

_She was surrounded by trees. (Also like in the Doctor's nightmare)_

_She had so many questions..._

_Where is she?_

_When is she?_

_Who was it, that took her?_

_Why did they want her? Do they want her baby?_

_Clara hoped they didn't the baby, because the baby was sick and probably would die during birth._

_She looked down at her baby bump. It was bigger now._

_How long had she been asleep?_

_'Doctor, please come and rescue me.' She whispered._

-DW-

For some reason, the TARDIS took for ever to get where the Doctor had instructed.

In fact she didn't seem to want to land.

'Come on Old girl, Clara needs me! Just land!'

The TARDIS groaned in protest, and the lights in the console room became dimmer.

'I know you dislike Clara, but will you just please land?' The Doctor pleaded.

-DW-

_The more she stared at her baby bump, the more she noticed she could be nine months along by now._

_How was that possible?_

_She can't be nine months pregnant it is just impossible._

_She began to panic. _

_What if the baby decides she wants to come?_

_'I hope the baby waits until I am safe.' Clara said, a tear rolling down her cheek._

_That was when she felt a sharp pain in her lower back that seemed to wrap around her abdomen._

_'Chin Boy, I need you!' Clara cried._

_She didn't want to give birth to her daughter here._

_When the pain went subsided Clara relaxed a bit._

_But not even five minutes later the same pain returned._

_Clara was in labour, and there was nothing she could do to avoid it._

_She tried to ease the pain by standing up, but she found standing really difficult._

-DW-

The TARDIS finally landed and the Doctor looked at the date. It was two months later...

The Doctor shook his head.

_The date couldn't be right!_

But it was, and the Doctor immediately ran out of the TARDIS.


	6. Chapter 6

_Clara took deep breaths._

_Her daughter was coming._

_She hoped her daughter would be alright._

_There was no-one to instruct Clara when to push and breathe._

_She decided to wait for the Doctor, no matter if she had to the urge to push or not._

_But she did scream when she felt a bad pain, hoping the Doctor would hear her._

-DW-

The Doctor looked around.

When he heard the screams of Clara he followed the sound.

He felt both fear and joy as she screamed.

He just hoped she would survive labour with the child.

The child they have been wanting for a long time.

-DW-

_Clara was lucky she was only in the first stage of labour._

_That gave the Doctor time to find her and save her._

_Clara was surprised her water didn't break yet, it also caused her to worry._

-DW-

He continued to follow the direction of her screams.

He was surprised that the creature that took Clara wasn't there.

Then he reached a forest sort of thing and he remembered his nightmare.

He ran as fast as he could towards Clara when she yelled, '_Doctor!_'

'I'm coming Clara I promise!' He yelled.

-DW-

The Doctor finally found Clara, and he ran over to her.

'Doctor!' She winced as another contraction began. The Doctor grabbed her hand.

'Oswin, is coming!' Clara screamed.

The Doctor stroked Clara's dark hair that was now covered in sweat.

'I know.' He whispered. 'Do you think you can walk?'

Clara nodded and tried to get up, but her legs gave way. 'Ok, no I can't.'

'So... the babies name is Oswin?'

Clara looked at the Doctor. 'Do you not want to call her that?'

'No, it's fine.' The Doctor told her.

-DW-

The Doctor would constantly check if Clara was making any progress in labour.

When he noticed that she was progressing normally, he quickly went to the TARDIS to get blankets.

-DW-

When he returned Clara was asleep.

He set down the blankets next to him when he sat next to her.

-DW-

Clara woke up a few hours later, and the Doctor examined her again.

That was when her water finally broke.

-DW-

Within minutes Clara had the urge to push.

'Doctor!' She yelled.

He went to where he could delivery Oswin properly.

'Ok, Clara, I am going to need you to push now.' The Doctor instructed.

Clara nodded and began to push.

She screamed and grabbed her legs.

"Ok, breathe now.' the Doctor told her

Clara began to breath and her breathing was rapid.

_She really wanted her baby out, because she was causing Clara so much pain._

-DW-

The Doctor told her to push again.

Clara nodded. '_GET OUT OF ME_!' Clara yelled. '_GET OUT_!'

The Doctor encouraged her to keep going.

'Doctor, I want her out now!' Clara continued to push.

'I know, but I have no way to get her out quicker!' the Doctor explained. 'Oh wow.'

He looked if the baby was making any progress. 'She's crowning, so not long now.'

The Doctor grabbed one of the blankets.

'Just relax and let the contractions do the work.'

Clara nodded. 'Ok.'

The contractions were really strong now and Clara wasn't enjoying that.

-DW-

_The Doctor could now see Oswin's whole head._

'One more push, you can do it!'

Clara protested. 'No, I can't!'

'Yes you can!'

Clara pushed again.

-DW-

The Doctor could finally pull the baby out

Oswin didn't cry and she looked blue, and she was ghostly pale.

'Why isn't she crying?' Clara asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

The Doctor checked for a heartbeat.

_There wasn't one.  
_

'I'm sorry, Clara.' He said, his expression full of guilt.

Clara couldn't stop the tears in her eyes from escaping.

The Doctor placed Oswin in a blanket and gave her to Clara.

_Her daughter had been stillborn.  
_

Clara cried into the blanket her daughter was wrapped in.

'Chin boy she's so beautiful, and peacefully.' One of Clara's tears landed on Oswin's lifeless cheek.

'My Oswin-Amelia.'

She remembered that she had told her father she was pregnant, so she would have to tell him why they don't have a baby with them.

-DW-

_Clara took Oswin back to the TARDIS with her._

The Doctor and Clara spent a lot of time in the TARDIS before they went back home.

Clara seemed depressed the whole time.

She wouldn't let go of Oswin no matter what the Doctor did.

-DW-

_Oswin was Clara's little angel._

_Oswin Amelia Oswald_


	7. Chapter 7

Oswin was buried in the same cemetary as Clara's mum, Ellie.

Clara would visit Oswin's grave everyday. (Without the Doctor, because she wanted to be alone.)

Every time she visited she would read part of a book, a poem, or sing a lullaby.

'I love you, my Oswin-Amelia.' She would always say that.

She would also always sing Hush-A-Bye.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_  
_Go to sleep my little baby_  
_When you wake, you shall have,_  
_All the pretty little horses._  
_Blacks and bays, dapples and greys,_  
_All the pretty little horses._

_In the heavens, not so far away_  
_sleeps your lovely little baby._  
_Deep blue skies, they are her eyes_  
_Worlds of wonder are yet to be._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_  
_Go to sleep my little baby_  
_When you wake, you shall have,_  
_All the pretty little horses._

_All the pretty little horses._

She would spend hours at Oswin's gravesite.

She would often think of the days that never came.

_The days she should've had with Oswin._

-DW-

Then she would return home, and she would sometimes break down into tears.

They were tears mostly of _grief._

Except the Doctor never saw her cry when she came home.

-DW-

Clara would constantly go into the room that would have been Oswin's nursery and bedroom.

When she thought about the house, and all the rooms, she realized how lonely it was without any children around.

-DW-

Clara's love for Oswin was greater than all the hate she felt.

'I love you my angel.' She would keep saying over and over again.

Clara also had no wish for another child.

And when the Doctor asked to try to have another one, she said 'no'. (That was always her answer)

-DW-

Several months after Oswin's stillbirth, Clara still hadn't told her father the news.

She decided it she should probably tell him so she got her phone out and dialed his number.

He answered on the third ring, he always answered on the third ring.

'_Clara?_' Her dad said.

'Yeah, dad I have some news to tell you.' Clara tried to hold back a sob.

'_What is it you need to tell me, sweetheart?'_

'Remember when I told you I was pregnant?' Clara asked.

'_Yes._'

'Yeah, well I-' Clara didn't know what to tell him. 'I...had a baby girl, but-'

She couldn't finish her sentence.

'_What happened?_'

'She...she...she w-was stillborn.' Clara said.

'_I'm so sorry sweetheart._'

'I named her Oswin-Amelia.' Clara shared.

'_Awww, that's a wonderful name._'

'Yeah, it is.' Clara said. 'Her last name is Oswald.'

'_Clara, you are wonderful._'

Clara was now sobbing loudly.

'Well, I guess, I will see you soon.' Clara said between sobs.

'_Alright Clara._'

'Bye, Dad.' Clara said.

'_Bye._'

Clara hung up, and then the Doctor entered the room.

'I just told my dad about Oswin, and what happened.' Clara told the Doctor.

He noticed the tear stains on her cheeks and he knew she had been crying.

He didn't even have to ask.

_Love is a symbol of eternity. _

_It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end._

_- Author Unknown_


	8. Chapter 8

_A year after Oswin passed away..._

Clara looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand.

She waited impatiently for the result.

_She sort of wanted to be pregnant again, but at the same time, she didn't._

-DW-

Clara gasped at the result.

_Positive_

She smiled, but it soon fell away.

She remembered her first child's death.

_Will this baby share the same fate?_

The possibility made her feel ill.

And it made skin pale.

-DW-

For a few weeks no-one else knew she was pregnant, not even the Doctor.

And Clara hoped he wouldn't use the TARDIS to find out.

_That would be cruel._

-DW-

But When she began to get a baby bump, the Doctor found out.

'Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?'

'Because I didn't want to tell you, then have a miscarriage.' Clara said.

The Doctor nodded.

-DW-

When Clara was 16 weeks pregnant, the Doctor did another scan on Clara.

'Clara, you are having a baby girl.' The Doctor said.

Clara didn't know which emotion to feel, happiness or fear.

'What if this baby ends up stillborn too?'

'Clara please don't think of that.'

'But Doctor, it could happen.' Clara told him.

The Doctor shook his head. 'I know.'

_Thoughts of Oswin flooded Clara's brain, and a tear rolled down her cheek._

'You're thinking of Oswin again, aren't you?'

'Yes, I am. It's just I was hoping she would be alive for at least a few seconds, not just die before I even see her.' Clara said, her gaze on the wall. 'I love her, even if I never actually got to meet her, because I made her, we both did, and now we made this one.' She pointed at her abdomen. 'I love this one too.'

'The place where Oswin was born, that was the one from my dream.' The Doctor shared. 'Well nightmare.'

'What happened in the nightmare?'

'N-nothing.' The Doctor said.

'What did you just say?'

'Oops.' The Doctor said.

Clara punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

'OW!' He exclaimed.

'You brought it on yourself Chin Boy.' Clara shared. 'Now tell me, what happened in your nightmare.'

The Doctor took a deep breath. 'Ok, you were all alone and in labour, you were yelling for me, but I couldn't hear you. You tried to stay calm, but you found it hard because of your fear for the unborn baby.' He began. 'Your surroundings were a much like a forest, and after a few hours, the baby was born, but it was dead. When I found you I saw you crying over the dead baby.'

'Oh.' Clara said. 'I wish I never asked now.'

-DW-

Throughout this second pregnancy, Clara kept thinking of Oswin.

She would not soon forget her.

And Clara got emotional when she felt the baby move or kick.

Everything her new daughter did inside her, made her think of Oswin.

'I miss you, Oswin-Amelia.' Clara whispered to the air around her.

Then she began to cry silently.

* * *

_Perhaps they are not stars,  
but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones  
pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy._

_-Eskimo saying_


	9. Chapter 9

_Clara was now heavily pregnant and a week past her due date, and the Doctor was out, buying fish fingers and custard and going other places because he was bored._

_Clara felt kick, she always felt kicking.  
_

Clara was asleep in bed when she was awoken by a contraction. She thought it was just a Braxton Hick, but it wasn't and she didn't know that.

She tried going back to sleep but she felt a lot of pressure on her pelvic bone, and she felt uncomfortable.

So she got up and walked around.

She felt like the baby was going to slide out, because of all the pressure on her pelvic bone.

-DW-

The pressure became greater by the minute, and Clara was having more contractions.

One of them striked when she was busy making the bed.

The pain was so bad, she had to use the bed as support and the next thing she knew, her water broke, she quickly got her phone, and called the Doctor.

-DW-

'_Hello, Clara._' He said.

'Hello, Um...where are you?'

'_I am visiting my friend, Jack_.'

Clara gasped as another contraction began. 'How far away from the house does Jack live?'

'_About two hours._'

'Ok, well I need you to come home quick.'

'_Why?_'

'Well, I am in labour.'

-DW-

The Doctor's eyes widened and he looked at Jack.

'Ok, I will get there as quickly as I can.' The Doctor said. 'Bye, love you.'

'_Love you too._' Clara said and she hung up.

He slowly lowered the phone from his ear.

'What's wrong Doctor?' Jack asked.

The Doctor swallowed. 'I have to go, because... Clara is in labour.'

Jack nodded. 'Really? Now?'

'Yes, now.' The Doctor was nervous. 'Jack, I am so scared, can you drive me home?'

'Yeah.' Jack got up and helped the Doctor up, and he led the way to the Doctor's car.

-DW-

Clara continued to have contractions.

She decided to lay down and have a rest until the Doctor came.

-DW-

After two hours the Doctor was still not there, so Clara called her dad, and he came to take her to the hospital, so Clara called the Doctor, to tell him that he needed to go to the hospital.

When Clara got to the hospital at 7:30 PM, the nurses examined her and she was only 3 centimeters dilated and her contractions were four minutes apart.

-DW-

The Doctor kept his eyes glued on Jack.

He knew he would not be at the hospital until at least 8:30.

-DW-

'DAD THIS REALLY HURTS!' Clara screamed as she experienced another contraction, and squeezed Dave's hand, causing him to wince.

'GET HER OUT OF ME!'

'Clara, I can't.' Dave said.

-DW-

By 8:25, Clara was 5 centimeters.

'Dad, this is taking _FOREVER_!'

Dave stroked Clara's hair gently. 'I know sweetheart.'

-DW-

The Doctor arrived at the hospital, and he was in the room Clara was in.

'Hello Clara, how are you?' The Doctor greeted. 'I brought Jack with me.'

'I am in complete pain, and the baby is taking her time.' Clara said. 'Hello Jack.'

'Hello Clara nice to meet you.' Jack walked over to Clara and kissed her hand briefly.

The Doctor exhaled. 'Not now Jack!' He said.

'Sorry.' Jack said. 'Who is that guy?' He whispered and pointed at Dave.

'That's Dave, Clara's dad.' the Doctor said.

He went over to be by Clara.

'Chin Boy, I hate this! I hate being in labour, I hate giving birth, I hate it!' She yelled grabbing his shirt and pulling on it.

_Clara was thinking of Oswin's birth when she said that._

'Are you thinking of Oswin again?'

Clara nodded sadly. 'I just don't want this baby to be stillborn too.'

'Don't worry, everything with be fine.' He told her.

-DW-

At 10:45 Clara was at 8 centimeters.

At this point midwives would come in every half hour to check her progress.

At 11 Clara wanted to go for a little walk to ease her labour pains.

Clara and the Doctor headed out into the corridors of the hospital.

-DW-

'So...How are you?' Jack asked.

'I am good.' Dave told him.

Jack nodded. 'Your daughter is very beautiful, and her boyfriend, he is handsome.'

Dave smiled.

-DW-

The Doctor and Clara walked up and down the hallway, and Clara used the Doctor as her support, when she had a contraction.

They returned to the room a few minutes before 11:30 because Clara wanted to lay down.

She ended up falling asleep.

-DW-

Then at midnight she woken up by a midwife telling her, she was fully dilated, and it was time to begin to push.

-DW-

Clara screamed, and continued to scream for a long time.

'Alright, breathe now.' The midwife instructed.

Clara was covered and sweat as she panted.

She had to bite her lip to try to not scream. She had an urge to push and she tried to fight it.

'Don't push, don't push...' The midwife told her softly.

-DW-

At exactly 12:30, Clara heard the cries of her daughter.

Right when the baby was born the midwife handed her to Clara and covered her with a towel.

Clara's lip trembled as the baby opened her eyes. 'She's beautiful.' She said.

She stroked her tiny head.

The Doctor smiled down at the squirming baby.

-DW-

After the baby was all cleaned up, Jack and Dave had left, and she was gently placed in Clara's arms.

'What are we going to name her?' The Doctor asked.

Clara looked down at the baby and smiled. 'Ellie.' She replied.

'Perfect name.' The Doctor whispered as he looked at Ellie's tiny fists. He gently stroked them.

Ellie let out a cry and moved her hands away.

Clara repositioned Ellie so that she was against her chest.

-DW-

Clara was over-joyed that Ellie was alive and healthy.

Ellie was 21 inches and 7 pounds 6 ounces.

She would tell Clara she was hungry, by sucking on her fist and making sour faces.

Clara refused to give Ellie anything but breast milk the whole time they were in the hospital.

-DW-

Clara didn't get much sleep the two days they were in the hospital, since Ellie needed to be fed every 2-3 hours.

The struggle for sleep continued when they got home, but for Clara, it was worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ellie was now seven years old, Clara was nine months pregnant with twins.  
_

'Mummy, how long will it be until the babies get here.' Ellie asked.

Clara smiled. 'Not long now.' She rubbed a swollen stomach. 'Any day, I would say.'

'I wish Oswin could've been here.' Ellie said.

Clara hugged her daughter. 'I know, me too. But don't worry she is in a good place where she can watch over us.'

'Ok.' Ellie said.

Clara stopped hugging Ellie.

-DW-

_Two days later..._

_Clara was having contractions and they have gone on for at least 12 hours..._

_It was 5:30 in the morning..._

'_DOCTOR!_' Clara yelled. 'My water just broke!'

The Doctor ran upstairs. 'I'm coming!'

When he got to the bedroom, Clara was gripping tightly on the sheets of the bed and panting.

'Get me my phone.' She told him.

The Doctor gave Clara her phone.

Clara dialed her dad's number.

He answered on the second ring.

'_Hello?_'

'Hi.' Clara said. 'Could you come and get Ellie from the house and take her to your house?'

'_Of course._'

'Thank you so much.' Clara told him. 'I love you.'

'_I love you too, sweetheart. I will be there in five minutes._'

'Ok, Bye.' Clara hung up.

'He will be here in five minutes, get Ellie ready.' Clara told the Doctor.

-DW-

The Doctor woke Ellie up and helped her get dressed.

'Why must I get up so early?' Ellie asked.

'Because your siblings are ready to be born.' The Doctor told her with a slight smile to try and hide his nerves.

By the time the Doctor was finished getting Ellie ready, Dave was there to take her.

-DW-

'Good luck Clara,' Dave said, he gave her a quick hug, Clara kissed Ellie's forehead.

'Now you be a good girl while Daddy and I are gone.' Clara told her softly, before her and the Doctor left.

'Come on.' Dave took Ellie's small hand and led her to his house.

-DW-

'_OW_!' Clara yelled.

It had been three hours since they arrived at the hospital and Clara had been in labour for at least sixteen hours. It took them almost an hour to get to the hospital. The Doctor was gently stroking Clara's now wet hair.

'Doctor, it hurts so bad.' Clara complained. (She said that for every birth.)

'I know, but it will be over soon.' The Doctor said softly.

-DW-

Dave enjoyed having Ellie around.

Right before lunch Ellie draw a picture of her father's TARDIS and showed it to Dave.

'Do you like it?' She asked.

'I don't just like it, I love it, just like you.' Dave said.

Ellie gave him a hug. 'I love you too, Grandpa.'

'Are you hungry?' Dave asked.

'Yeah.' Ellie said then Dave led her to the kitchen table.

-DW-

At 11:30 Clara gave birth to the first baby, a healthy baby boy.

The second baby was having trouble but at 12:30 AM he was finally born, and he was healthy as well.

At 12:15 AM the babies were all clean and swaddled.

'Hello.' Clara said sweetly to both of her sons.  
'The older one's name is Samuel and the younger one's name is Alexander.' She told the Doctor.

'Good names.' The Doctor told her. 'Just so you know, they are identical so they are going to be a lot alike.'

'Ok.' Clara said.

Alexander and Samuel both cried when they were separated, so they were kept together for the first few hours.

-DW-

_In the morning Ellie and Dave came to visit..._

'Hello Ellie these are your new baby brothers.' The Doctor brought both of them over to her.

Ellie smiled and stroked Alexander's head carefully.

'They're cute.' Ellie said.

'Do you want to hold one of them?'

Ellie nodded, and sat down in one of the chairs. The Doctor handed Alexander to her.

'Careful with his head.'

Ellie nodded and Alexander opened his eyes for her.

When Samuel began to cry, the Doctor rocked him back and forth.

-DW-

_After two days in the hospital the Doctor, Clara, and their children were free to go home._

When they got home the twins were both asleep in their car seats.

Alexander was wearing a light blue sleeper, and Samuel was wearing a purple sleeper.

-DW-

"_No matter what you've done for yourself or for humanity, if you can't look back on having given love and attention to your own family, what have you really accomplished?"_


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor and Clara didn't have anymore children after the twins.

At least they had Ellie as well.

Clara was still upset about Oswin's stillbirth, and she visited Oswin's grave everyday, sometimes she would take Ellie with her, and sometimes the twins, and sometimes the Doctor, but most of the time, she prefered to be alone.

-DW-

Ellie grew up with the twins, wishing she had a sister, but she loved her brothers to death.

-DW-

When the twins were five and Ellie was twelve they went on their first trip in the TARDIS.

-DW-

The Doctor and Clara's lives were perfect with their family.

-DW-

_There are two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle_

_- Albert Einstein_

_..._

_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and let it come in _

– _Morrie Schwartz_

___..._

_Happiness is like a butterfly.  
The more you chase it, the more it eludes you.  
But if you turn your attention to other things,  
It comes and sits softly on your shoulder._

_- Henry David Thoreau_

___..._

_End_


End file.
